Let Me Dress You
by CrystalSlashlover
Summary: Being a short guy is never fun. It's even less fun when you're as tall as the nine-year old neighbour kid who wants to bone your brains out. But, so was Eddy's life. Yaoi, Slash, Shota, JimmyxEddy An RP between nintendonut1 and I 3
1. Dollar Signs And Lovely Forcing

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **JimmyxEddy(SemexSeke)

**Summary: **For a long time-at least three seasons- Jimmy has had an unhealthy obsession with Eddy, and has only now decided to show his 'affection'. Of course, Eddy isn't happy about it, the little fox, but Jimmy is always up to a challenge. He overcame the souffle, he can overcome Eddy. And _make_ him come too.

Eddy, as said before, is not happy with the sudden attention and affection he's been receiving, filled with big, blue eyes and schemes to get him into Jimmy's nine-year-old clutches, he finds himself slowly being pulled away from his friends by the devil that is Jimmy, and being pitched into the possibility that he might be gay.

**Warnings: **Shota, Dub-con, Cute Boys, SERIOUS Denial, Swearing, Confections, Sappiness, Slight Reference To A TV Show, Slight Editing to the Actual Content of the RP to Make the Story Flow, No Actual Betas

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the show! I'm just in part ownership to this RP

**RP Buddy: **Nintendo-Nut1

**Chapter 1**

**Dollar Signs & Lovely Forcing**

Hands danced whimsically across the table top, blue eyes staring excitedly at a small Easy Bake oven, waiting for the impending 'ding' to ring out. When this said sound made itself heard, the small, effeminate boy jumped from the seat and gently opened the oven door, slipping on oven mitts and pulling out the row of cookies. Oh, but not just _any_ kind of cookies. _Dollar_ shaped cookies, the mix having been dyes with green to complete the affect.

Humming, the boy set the tray onto the table and set his chef hat next to it, before traipsing off to retrieve crepe paper, ribbon, and glitter to wrap the treats in. Why, you might ask, was this little nine year old baking such cookies? The answer is simple. Eddy. Eddy, the infamous tween that tries to scam people on a regular basis. The cookies were for him. And why? Because...

Jimmy skipped back into the kitchen and, climbing into the chair, set his supplies on the table top. Reaching out a tentative finger, he touched one of the cookies and smiled at finding it was just starting to cool down.  
"Perfect." he said lightly, looking back at the paper and scissors before him. "Now I just need to slip them on the paper and tie it up with the ribbon. No cutting, so no owies~" he sang out, gently picking up the cookies one by one and piling them in a neat stack in the middle of the paper. "He's going to absolutely _adore_ these confections~ I can't wait to see his face when he eats them..."

_"Here... I... Made them just for you..." Jimmy murmured, holding out the prettily wrapped package to the older boy, who smiled and took the cookies gently.  
"Thanks." he said, unwrapping the present. "Cookies?"  
"Yes... I... I must confess, Eddy..." Jimmy stuttered, looking up from under his bangs at the other. "I... I like-like you!" Eddy gasped, eyes widening, before he leaned forward and smiled.  
"Me too." he then wrapped an arm tightly around Jimmy's waist. "Come! Let us scam forever and make lots of money off of your wonderful ideas!"_

"Oh Eddy~" Jimmy sighed, blushing and giggling giddily. Yes. The young boy had a crush on the most selfish, annoying and short boy on the block.

And today was the day he would finally confess his feelings!

+8+8+_-_-_+8+8+

The feeling of paranoia hit him the very second he woke up.

There was no way and no point in explaining, but this morning, Eddy did half of his morning tasks with an eye cast over his shoulder. Especially in the shower, for some oddball reason.

Why the heck did he suddenly feel someone was watching him? Someone who smelled faintly of... freshly-baked cookies?

'I must be going crazy.' Eddy shook his head, pulling his arm through the last sleeve of his shirt, regarding himself tiredly in the mirror.

Outside, Jimmy fidgeted and squirmed, staring at the somehow foreboding door before him.

"Come on, you can do it..." Jimmy murmured to himself, pressing the doorbell outside of Eddy's door, hands clutching the edge of the wrapped treat. "Yes!" he celebrated, waiting impatiently for the other to answer it.

Eddy straightened up when the doorbell rang. "Uh? What the.."

It was too early for Ed or Double D. At this time, the former was watching Saturday morning cartoons and the latter was enraptured in his two-hour morning protocol. So who the heck was at the door at this ungodly hour?

'Might as well go see...' he internally groaned, trudging through the empty house towards the front door. Opening his door, Eddy blinked a few times to let register the fact that Jimmy was standing on his doorstep. The blond straightened as he did so, blushing faintly.

'What's Curly-Q doing here?' he wondered to himself before a bag was thrust into his face.

"Here... I... Made them for you..." Jimmy murmured, gulping and waiting for the weight to be taken from his hands.

He jumped back a little at the advance, taking the bag and noting the scent that poured out.

"...Cookies?" So he wasn't just imagining that scent. Good. At least he wasn't going senile. Jimmy, once the bag was gone, clasped his hands together against his chest, looking at Eddy and watching as he unwrapped the bag. "Dollar sign shaped?" He snickered, taking a bite. "Cute. What's the occasion?"

'Cute? He called me cute~ This is going even better than I thought it would...' Jimmy mused, before he took a deep breath.

"Yes, cookies..." he agreed. "I-I remembered you liked my Christmas village, so I thought that this would be a good way to soften you up..." Jimmy then took a deep breath, taking courage from the sight of Eddy laughing at the memory.

"Th-the occasion is... is that..." he stuttered out. "That... I... I like-like you... lots..." he finally got out, mentally congratulating himself.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that! Those cookies were to DIE fo-wait, what?" Jimmy felt pride swell in his heart at the repeated phrase. Ah yes, back then, he had been in denial of his attraction to Eddy, and had called over Sarah to beat him up. But he was young then. Young and un-knowledgeable. Which wasn't a word but that was not the point. He now knew that he like-liked Eddy with all of his frail heart, and he was sure Eddy did too. He kept his eyes to the ground.

'Now just to wait for him to pull me into his arms...'

Eddy blinked.

Did Jimmy just tell Eddy that he liked him? As in _like_ like?

...nah. No need to jump to conclusions. Just as a mentor, a teacher. Jimmy was kissing up to his superior, just like he taught the tyke. Ahh... kids grow up so fast. But still, he didn't need Jimmy to tell him he was the living end; he already knew THAT.

"Of course you do," he grunted, leaning on the door frame. "Okay, enough of the groveling. What'd you really come here for?"

At the arrogant reply, Jimmy looked up from the ground, blinking, before he remembered, 'Eddy isn't bright', and immediately felt relieved.  
'A little more explaining should do the trick.'

"Eddy..." he reached out his hands and cupped the bottom of the elder's. "That _is_ the reason." he bowed his head gently. "I've like-liked you ever since I can remember. It seems as though only a few weeks after summer started that I began to have affection for you." he said dramatically, looking up with shining blue eyes into Eddy's brown ones.

Eddy had gone completely deadpan. "...uh..."

"The cookies are made with my emotions for you and in the shape of what brought us together. Money." he said in a hush tone, batting his eyelashes.

Wait a minute. There was no further explanation needed. Jimmy was being as subtle as a semi-truck. 'Like-like.' 'Affection.' 'Emotions for you.'

"Do you... understand, Eddy?" he finished cutely.

Eddy completely blanched.

"Whoa, WHOA, okay~!" With slight disgust, Eddy instantly pulled away from Jimmy's hands, tempted to sanitize them. 'Dammit, Double D's rubbing off on me.' "Hah, okay..." he chuckled uncomfortably, taking a step back. "Yeah, okay,"

Jimmy watched as Eddy drew away from him, looking shocked. Well, this wasn't how it was supposed to go...  
'He must be shocked with joy~' he thought to himself, listening as Eddy stuttered and seemed to fumble for his words.

"I get you, Jimmy, but... GEEZ!"

'He's not acting as heroic and manly as I thought he would...' Jimmy mused.

What was he supposed to tell the kid! He ain't interested? He doesn't swing this way? Man, Sex-Ed NEVER said anything about this, what a WASTE of a class that was!

"Jimmy! I..!"

Jimmy then realized something. 'Oh! He's the submissive type!' Jimmy thought, eyes brightening. 'So, I need to be the one to protect him!' No wonder Eddy was so nervous!  
He jumped in to save his newly declared sub, Eddy almost having fallen backwards towards the floor if he had not grabbed onto the door frame for dear life. Jimmy placed a single finger on Eddy's lips.

What in the HELL was Jimmy doing!

"Shh shh shh!" he hushed. "_Don't_ speak!" he lowered his lids slightly. "For _I_ speak for you~" he leaned in and he breathed this out, feeling adrenaline rush through him at the dominance he was showing. Eddy's eyes widened impossibly larger at Jimmy's whispering, low, light... hell, _demonic,_ for all Eddy could've known. Was this another face of the demented side Jimmy always seemed to keep hidden from everyone BUT him and his friends?

He was shocked when he realized he was SHAKING. Jimmy was genuinely SCARING him half to death. What was going ON here!

'Ooooh... I never knew being dominant could be so thrilling!' Jimmy thought excitedly, feeling a throb go through him as Eddy began to shake. 'He's probably shaking in anticipation for us to kiss...' he blushed at the thought, before he banished away his childish reaction and slowly slid his finger down until he was tilting Eddy's head up slightly.

Eddy felt like collapsing to the floor, but was surprised to find that Jimmy was holding him up and preventing him from doing so. Well, that was nice of... wait, no, he was holding him up to...

"Heehee... You're quivering..." Jimmy giggled, moving closer to Eddy, tilting his head so that their lips could be aligned.

'Oh, GOD, no. Please, Lord, have mercy, don't let me ki..!'  
'Good thing I got my braces off last week, or this would be impossible...' Jimmy thought, murmuring "How sweet..." before he-

"Eddy? I apologize for mine and Ed's slight tardiness, I- GOOD LORD!" Salvation came in the form of Double D's cry of disgust, Jimmy's eyes going wide, before he pulled away from Eddy and looked over his shoulder, meeting the sight of Double D staring, stunned, at them, while Ed simply gave them a curious look. "J-jimmy? What on _earth_-"

Never before had Eddy been more relieved to hear his voice.

As Jimmy turned away and confronted Ed and Double D-"Oh..." Jimmy drawled. "It's you two..."; "Hi Jimmy!" Ed called.-Eddy desperately looked past them and gave them a clear 'help me' face.

"If you don't mind," he turned back to Eddy, smirking slightly. "Eddy and I are... busy at the moment. Go away."

He needed to get away from this brat, RIGHT now.

Double D's eyes caught Eddy's desperate look,his own heart going out to his friend. Still a little stunned, the sock wearing boy ventured to get Jimmy away from Eddy.

"Jimmy, may I ask why you're... in such close proximity to... Eddy?"  
Jimmy huffed angrily, having been about to connect his lips to Eddy's, and looked over his shoulder again.

Good old Double D. Eddy knew he could count on him.

"What does it look like? I'm expressing my undying affection for him, of course." this made Edd pale. "You didn't know that? Hmph! Of _course_ you wouldn't!" he snapped, turning to fully face Double D who was looking a mixture of disgust and anger.

Jimmy set his hands on his hips before he continued.  
"And, why aren't you gone yet? Has your brain not registered my simple words?"

Gritting his teeth, Double D held back his anger, before he said, quietly,  
"Ed, fetch." in an instant, Ed was at alert and happily trotted to go get Eddy, only to be blocked by Jimmy, who was holding out a cookie.

"Who wants a cookie?" he cooed, waving the treat back and forth, entrancing the small brained lad. "Do you want it Ed? Huh, huh?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Then go get it boy~" he then threw it, with much effort, over Eddy's fence, wincing as Ed ran straight through the planks, before he turned back to Double D, smiling.

"Is that all you've got?"

"He'll find that cookie in no time, Jimmy." Double D quipped, eyes darting to Eddy and telling him to quickly move while Jimmy wasn't paying attention, crossing his arms over his chest.

Without a word, Eddy was off like a shot. Jimmy narrowed his eyes at Double D, about to snap something at him, when he heard the rush of footsteps behind him, whipping around, he saw just as Eddy left through the hole made by Ed. Ed was munching on his cookie, ignorant as Eddy found sanctuary in one of his jacket pockets. Sure, it was filled to the brim with who-knows-what, but Eddy felt cleaner in there than he did standing in front of Jimmy.

What was that kid's PROBLEM! 'Undying affection?' When did THIS start happening! Why HIM!

Jimmy stared after him blankly, unsure what to think.

"See? We outsmarted you." Double D couldn't help but gloat, walking towards the hole. "And there's nothing you can- Erm, Jimmy, what's that?" he questioned, freezing at the sight of a teary Jimmy holding out a whistle in front of his lips.

"Next time, don't mess with mine and Eddy's relationship!" he declared, Eddy's eyes bulging in terror at the familiar sound of that whistle. Jimmy still had it! That's so unfair!

Turning away from Double D and sitting on the ground, Jimmy made it look like he was crying by moving his shoulders up and down in an imitation of on cue, in entered Sarah, who had to chase them halfway down the cul-de-sac before catching and beating them as the typical tantrum terror would.

He listened as Sarah arrived and began beating all three of the Eds. He would save Eddy, but, as Sarah said, 'Give those cute ones a inch and they'll take a mile.' Which Jimmy would have been happy to give to Eddy, but he just had to listen to Double D and run away! Why had he anyway? Jimmy thought over this a moment, before he arrived at a conclusion.

'He's being coy!' he thought, before a pleased smile curved his lips. 'What a man I chose!' But how to respond?

"Jimmy?" Sarah asked in concern as she came back to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? What did those mean Eds do to you?"  
Jimmy looked up at the orange haired girl, before he smiled, standing and taking her shoulders.  
"Sarah! Tell me all about what you did when you liked Double D!"

She blinked in slight confusion, before nodding. "O-okay Jimmy...?"

+8+8+_-_-_+8+8+

The Eds were in a battered heap on the pavement where Sarah left them. Eddy crowned atop the pile, draped limply atop his two buddies.

"...these brats'll be the death of me..." He lamented.

Double D groaned under the shorter male in pain.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth, Eddy."  
"... I didn't get to finish my cookie guys..."  
-=-=-=-

**A/N: And there it is! The first chapter of my JimmyxEddy Rp with nintendonut1~**

**This WILL be updated regularly, since the RP is finished and I transform the RP into three chapters Saturday. The amount of chapters this will be hasn't been confirmed yet, but when it is, I'll tell all of you! In a week or so I'll have an established time I'll be posting at as well!**

**R&R if you please! You don't have to, but I'd like it!**

**And you can ask ANY question you want to! It can be as raunchy as you like.**


	2. Fun With Voices and Bushes

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** For a long time-at least three seasons- Jimmy has had an unhealthy obsession with Eddy, and has only now decided to show his 'affection'. Of course, Eddy isn't happy about it, the little fox, but Jimmy is always up to a challenge. He overcame the souffle, he can overcome Eddy. And make him come too.

Eddy, as said before, is not happy with the sudden attention and affection he's been receiving, filled with big, blue eyes and schemes to get him into Jimmy's nine-year-old clutches, he finds himself slowly being pulled away from his friends by the devil that is Jimmy, and being pitched into the possibility that he might be gay.

**Warnings:** Shota, Dub-con, Cute Boys, SERIOUS Denial, Crying, Perverted Little Boy, Slight Editing to the Actual Content of the RP to Make the Story Flow, No Actual Betas, Short Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the show! I'm just in part ownership to this RP

**Chapter 2**

**Fun With Voices and Bushes**

Jimmy sat in riveted attention as Sarah retold him her tactics and plans she made on the day she realized Double D was just for her. This was perfect! Sarah was aggressive, and very dominant, with tips from her, he could definitely catch Eddy!

"And I called him 'boyfriend' a lot." Sarah finished, smiling, before a confused look crossed her face. "But Jimmy, why do you want to know about this stuff? You told me you hated when that happened and you felt lonely."

Jimmy nodded, standing up from his couch and stretched.

"Yes, I know Sarah." he said, looking to her. "I was just curious, is all."

"Oh. Okay! Let's go play princesses and Princes Jimmy!" excitement sparked in Jimmy's eyes at this, before he quickly traipsed after Sarah. It was best not to tell Sarah about his like-like feelings for Eddy. She did hate him after all.

'I'll tell her when I officially make us an item...'

Double D watched as Eddy paced back and forth across his room frantically, taking in the rushed out information slowly.

"Unbelievable..." Eddy groaned, getting to his feet and cracking his back into place. "I mean, what was UP with Jimmy! The fruit shows up at my door, hands me dollar-shaped cookies, and practically falls head over heels for me! What the heck am I supposed to SAY to that!" Really, this was illogical. Jimmy was supposed to like Sarah. He'd always assumed that. But now...

The tall boy snapped out of his daze as his shirt was grabbed, blinking down at a almost tearful looking Eddy. "...he tried to KISS me, Double D," he whispered, trying not to sound mortified. After a long moment of silence, Double D questioned,

"Why didn't you simply retreat into your own home to escape him, Eddy?" Double D questioned, "I don't understand myself what is going on here, but I certainly do know that-"

"Retreat into my own-Double D, that would've been SUICIDE!" Eddy grew hysteric, shaking his pal back and forth. "A good excuse for him to follow me in and TACKLE me and-!"

"Jimmy's squishing the tomato Double D!" this caused said boy and his attacker to look to Ed, who had been drawing in the corner until then.

"E... Excuse me?" Double D managed, blinking.

"Yep!" Ed looked back to his picture. "He's gone coocoo for Eddy-puffs." he chuckled dumbly after this. Eddy froze at Ed's words. 'Eddy-puffs?' He would've laughed at the clear innuendo if he wasn't so enraged in embarrassment. "He's liked Eddy for a long time, and only now is expressing his eternal love."

Double D stared at the other for a moment.

"Ed... How do you know this?" he questioned, once again amazed at Ed's odd sense of knowing things.

"Oh, I just do Double D." Ed said, nodding, before he paused. "And, whenever Jimmy comes over, he always stops by my room and asks if Eddy is here!" he added.

"Ed, you moron!" He tore away from Double D to glare at Ed, face flushed. "Why didn't you tell me! I thought the kid HATED me!"

Ed blinked, before his tsked Eddy in a parental manner.

"Young man, I couldn't let you have your cake and eat it too."he reprimanded. "Jimmy didn't really know that he liked you until a season ago, he just tried to deny it by making cookies- Yum~" he cut himself off, remembering the delicious cookie that had melted in mouth. "Oh! Did you get to try Jimmy's cookies Eddy? They're almost better than gravy!"

"Don't change the subject!" Eddy spat, turning back to his more sensible friend. "What am I gonna DO, Double D? He's gonna be back, I KNOW it! And he'll do something WORSE than bake cookies!"

"Eddy...In reality, baking cookies isn't a bad thing." Double D explained. "But, yes, this is a very troubling and... disturbing situation. He's certainly made it clear that he wants to have your affection." Double D pondered, looking at the floor. "And if we don't cooperate, he'll call Sarah to come and beat us up. She'll believe anything Jimmy says. And since he was trained by you, he's most likely cooking up a scheme right as I speak..."

Eddy's world was slowly crumbling around him as he huddled in a fetal position on the chair he plopped down on. "My life's over..." He moaned miserably. "Who's brilliant idea was it to MAKE him such a scamp in the first place...?" He paused. Double D couldn't hold back a slight chuckle at the obvious answer to Eddy's question. "...don't answer that." However, humor fled him as he registered Eddy's sentence.

"... Eddy? Did you just say, scamp?" Double D questioned. "If I recall, Jimmy says that quite frequently, and I've never known you to say that before."

Eddy sat up at this, face first blanched in horror, then turned to Double D in anger. "You know darn well what I meant! Don't you start thinkin' I like Jimmy back, 'cause I sure as all heck DON'T!"

Double D leaned back on Eddy's bed at the sudden exclamation, eyes wide with shock.

"Er... I wasn't even thinking that Eddy. It hadn't dared to cross my mind..." he murmured, watching as Eddy, warily, slithered out of his chair and approached the window, looking out across the street, so nervous and afraid. Like when he got his first pimple.

"...you think he went home yet? I gotta get home and hide in the basement for, oh, I dunno, the rest of my life."

'Oh... Eddy...'

"Eddy, come now, I'm sure he went home and is baking again. Let's think of a scam for tomorrow, shall we? Since today's was ruined by Jimmy, we should start fresh tomorrow."

Eddy clenched a fist when reminded of Jimmy's interference with today's plans. But Sockhead was right; no sense in letting today's failures ruin tomorrow's chances of success.

Eddy sighed, turning away from the window and facing his two 'lackeys.' When he began brainstorming, his mood started lifting up considerably. "Alright, so...it's the middle of summer now...what's that phrase you always say, Double D? Something about summer rains...?"

+8+8+_-_-_+8+8+

"...He should be making a scam tomorrow." Jimmy mumbled under his breath as he tapped his butterfly print stationary. "So, it's best to approach him when the others are distracted." he pouted, tapping the eraser against his lips. "But their scams are so horrible, no one will want to come..." a light sparked in his eyes. "Unless... Ooh, Jimmy you little scamp!" he giggled, quickly writing something down.

"This will work! I just have to corner Eddy tomorrow again." he squirmed on his bed. "He was already quivering with the need for me to kiss him today~" he sighed dreamily, before he shook his head and slipped off his bed. "Now... To call everyone." he murmured, walking to his phone.

Of course, no one answered, probably outside somewhere playing. And that was just how Jimmy wanted it.

First, Nazz. Jimmy cleared his throat, adjusting his vocals slightly as he waited for the beep. Time to put those impersonation skills to work.

"O-Oh dear- Um, Nazz, I know this is awfully odd and sudden of me- not to mention out of character, but I would really appreciate your cooperation if you could meet me at Eddy's scam tomorrow? Thank you." He then hung up, smiling happily. Being the girlish boy he was, he was let in on secrets. Nazz had been gravitating towards Double D for a while, and had developed a crush.

Second, Kevin. He would be easy.

"Hey, dude! I was, like, wondering if you could, like, meet me tomorrow, near the Eds scam? I, like, have something totally rad to say to you and stuff..."

Third, Rolf. No impersonation this time.

"Hi Rolf! How's my angel? I just wanted to let you know that Ed stole another one of your chickens and he'll be selling it tomorrow with Eddy! Bye~"

Jimmy set the phone on the hook and grinned widely.

"Perfect."

+8+8+_-_-_+8+8+

Double D smiled slightly.

"You can never predict them." he finished, standing up and preparing his mind to make a mental list of supplies. "I'm glad you retained at least some of what I said, Eddy."

"And I'm glad we're passin' the potato!"

Double D looked at Ed in confusion.

"Er... Yes, me too, Ed."

+8+8+_-_-_+8+8+

"Hmmn..." Jimmy moaned tiredly, turning over in his bed, face scrunching at the light that was hitting him. "Mnn... Eddy... I don't want a flashlight..." he rolled the opposite way, soon falling to the ground and smacking the back of his head.

"Ow! I got an owieeee!" he warbled tiredly, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, an oversize nightgown adorning him.

Blinking open his eyes, Jimmy stared at the veiling, before he looked to the window. It was morning.. morning?

"Cupcakes! I have to get ready for today!" Jimmy exclaimed, jumping up and rushing to his closet to pick out his usual attire. He then rushed to his bathroom and stripped of his nightgown, and slipped on his shirt, and pants, making sure to change his underwear of course.

He did a quick brush of his teeth, styled his hair, then he was out peering out his window to see if the Eds had started their scam yet.

Sure enough, there down the street in front of Eddy's house stood the typical stall, its sign repainted to read "Eds Sumer Raincot 'n Umbrela Imporeum." Jimmy smiled slightly at the sight of Eddy sitting, happily behind his stall, as usual, waiting for his pigeons, grin big and wide in anticipation as the other two set up their makeshift merchandise.

'I'll be your pigeon for today, Eddy...' Jimmy thought, before he pulled back from the window and headed downstairs. Show Time.

Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it.

Double D smiled as he checked off the last thing on the list.

"And, check. We have everything we need Eddy. I'm glad you decided to actually make more than just the model this time." Double D approved.

"Hey, we had extra time yesterday, so I thought, what the heck?" Eddy shot up as two kids stepped out into the street and proceeded with his great marketing speech

"Summer rains-you can never predict them! But now you won't have to! Come on down and purchase your specialty summer raingear at Ed's Raincoat and Umbrella Emporium!"

The response to this was a beet thrown upside Eddy's face.

"ED-BOY!" A ferocious Rolf bellowed. "RETURN ROLF'S CHICKEN!"

"I didn't take your chickens Rolf! Honest! We're scheduled for next week!" Ed exclaimed.

"No excuses, brainless Ed-boy! RETURN THEM!"

"Dude, calm down, Rolf!" Nazz held him back, passing him by and smiling at Edd. "Hey, there, Double D, you wanted me to help?""N-nazz? Um- Help? I-I-I don't- that is to say- Oh my..." Double D rambled incoherently, his face red and his heart pounding at the fact that Nazz was talking to him.

"Yeah, you totally called me last night and asked for my help!" Nazz relayed, smiling.

Eddy turned to give his friends a very odd look. "...what were you guys DOING yesterday without me?"

"Yo, Nazz!" Kevin exclaimed, running up. "You wanted to tell me something?"

She met Kevin with confusion. "...I don't remember calling you, Kev...sorry..."

'Yes, everything is going according to plan' Jimmy thought happily, having been hiding in some shrubbery. Leaving his coverage, he sneaked up behind Eddy, simply just staring at him for a moment.

Just as Eddy was about to demand what the heck was going on, his answer jumped him from behind, a hand slipping over Eddy's mouth. He fleetingly thought he was being attacked by a giant meatball.

"Hi, Eddy~" Jimmy purred into the elder's ear. "Miss me?" he questioned as he pulled him back behind a bush, making sure to keep an eyes on the others as he did so.

He learned it was much worse. "Mngh!" He tried to call out to his friends, but Jimmy's grip on him was stronger than he could manage.

'This is not happening, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!' His brain was screaming at him as he was literally being kidnapped.

"B-but I didn't!" Ed whined, making Double D look to him.

"Now, Ed, you need to return-"

"But I didn't Double D! Honest!" Ed insisted, while Double D looked to Nazz as he was addressed again.

"And I certainly didn't call you, Nazz, I'm sorry. I don't know why you would have thought-" his eyes widened, looking behind him to see the chair that Eddy had been sitting in was now abandoned. "Ed! Oh my goodness!" Double D burst out. "Excuse me everyone! Ed and I must depart!" he apologized, slipping on a glove and taking Ed's hand. "Come along Ed!"

"But it's not even lunch-time yet!"

Kevin stared after the two, before he glanced at his friends.

"...Dorks..." he muttered, walking off.

+8+8+_-_-_+8+8+

Jimmy waited until it was completely silent on the other side of the bush, the hand attached to the arm wrapped around Eddy's waist having been gently rubbing the older boy's side.

"They're gone." Jimmy sighed, looking back to Eddy and smiling sweetly. "Just you and I, my dear." Jimmy said gently into Eddy's ear, maneuvering their positions until Eddy was facing him.

"I've been wanting to pick up where we left off yesterday..." he whispered, slowly removing his hand. "I'm sorry I had to cover your pretty mouth, I didn't want you to scream if I startled you."

"...MmPH! DON'T CALL ME YOUR DEAR!" The fear began to dissipate, and Eddy pushed the lad away, crawling back a good few inches or so. He kept his hands up, ready to ward Jimmy away if he tried another advance. Jimmy jumped back slightly at the exclamation.

"What the HELL is wrong with you!" he finally demanded, well past politeness. "Don't you GET it, you little pest! I ain't interested! I don't swing that way! So leave me ALONE, you little stalker! GEEZ!"

Jimmy's eyes widened, before the words hit home. His heart squeezed in his chest, hands, coming down to grip into his pants. Eddy... thought of him as a pest? But... But Jimmy like-liked him...

Tears began to brim the large blue orbs he had for eyes, staring down at the ground in complete shock. He had thought... He had thought that Eddy liked him... He had...

"M... Mmmm..." Jimmy whimpered, tears overflowing and spilling onto his cheeks. "Nnn... But I thought... I thought..."

"Look, I'm sorry, alright!" he rushed out, brushing off imaginary dust on his shirt, anything to keep his gaze off Jimmy. "Look, I'm sorry, alright!" he rushed out, brushing off imaginary dust on his shirt, anything to keep his gaze off Jimmy. "It's just not gonna work out, alright? So just quit trying to abduct me, it's really freaking creepy!"

"But I-"

"Eddy?"

Jimmy gritted his teeth, anger suddenly replacing his calm.

"Stupid!" he shouted, snatching the whistle from his pocket and blowing, hard. With that, he ran off, sobbing, to his house, the sounds of Sarah once again pumelling the Eds fading away.

'Eddy! Why? You're so mean! So mean!' Jimmy thought as he reached his house. 'Why don't you like me?' he fell to his knees as soon as he closed the door, sobs wracking his frail body. 'Why?'

"Why..." he murmured through his tears. "I like-like you so much... So much..." What was it about him that Eddy didn't like?

_"So leave me ALONE, you little stalker!"_

A thought suddenly appeared in the blonde's head. Eddy didn't want to be followed. He didn't want to be paid any attention. It always worked that way with Nazz and the boys.

Tears drying, Jimmy stood up, shakily from the ground. Reverse psychology. Of course!

"If I want Eddy to pay attention to me... I need to ignore him!" he thought. "Jimmy, you clever little snickers bar you~"

+8+8+_-_-_+8+8+

"We need, like, Sarah-proof armor or something...ow!" Eddy winced at the medicinal alcohol Double D was dabbing on his face wounds. He didn't even know it was POSSIBLE to get rug-burn on the pavement.

"Well, THAT turned out great..." he mumbled, sighing. "But maybe the twerp will get outta my hair... I mean, yeah, I was a little harsh, but he just wasn't getting it! I had no choice! Ow!"

Double D tutted looking from his work to Eddy's eyes.

"Stop moving so much, Eddy. And what do you mean by harsh? Ed and I didn't make it in time to hear you two."

"Ngh..." he grunted, waving Double D off a little bit before he allowed him to return to his work. "Well... I told him it to him straight that I didn't swing that way, 'cause he just wasn't gettin' it, and... I kinda called him a stalker, and... he started to cry, like, more than he usually would..."

"Well..." Double D hummed. "That's what happens when you have your heart broken I suppose." he commented, dabbing a bit more at Eddy's cheek, before he smiled brightly. "There we go! Ed, your turn." he said, slipping on gloves and getting fresh cotton balls.

"Oh boy! Stinging jelly fish!" Ed crowed, quickly coming over to be dabbed at by Double D. "Hey, hey, Eddy! Was it like when we were searching for your brother?"

Eddy winced at Ed's words this time, not at the stinging. "Y...yeah, I guess so..."

"I think that's how Jimmy felt." Ed added.

Well, geez... Eddy never thought of it that way... he wasn't ready to openly admit it yet, but it did succeed in making him feel pretty low for what he had said.

It had taken so little for Eddy to start bawling back then... and all the nasty things he said to Jimmy...

When he was properly bandaged, Eddy flopped back in his chair, emotionally exhausted.

"Ed, stay still now." Double D murmured, now completely caught up in his task of cleaning the bruises and wounds caused by Sarah.

"...Double D? Why does this have to be so freakin' complicated?"

Double D looked to Eddy, pausing in his treatment of Ed.

"... Unfortunately Eddy, I don't have all the answers."

He groaned at Double D's answer." Well, why not? You're supposed to be the smart guy..." he lamely accused, hardly in the mood for am argument and giving up quickly.

Double D sighed.

"Eddy, please drop the subject. Its doing nothing but stressing you out and making you irritable." Double D swabbed at Ed's neck, wincing at the grime that came off with it. "Think of it this way, tomorrow, Jimmy won't stalk you, or try to kidnap you again."

+8+8+_-_-_+8+8+

**A/N: Another Friday gone by you guys! And another chapter! Aren't schedules fun? **

**Anyway, R&R!**


	3. Cookies and Jawbreakers Make People

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** For a long time-at least three seasons- Jimmy has had an unhealthy obsession with Eddy, and has only now decided to show his 'affection'. Of course, Eddy isn't happy about it, the little fox, but Jimmy is always up to a challenge. He overcame the souffle, he can overcome Eddy. And make him come too.

Eddy, as said before, is not happy with the sudden attention and affection he's been receiving, filled with big, blue eyes and schemes to get him into Jimmy's nine-year-old clutches, he finds himself slowly being pulled away from his friends by the devil that is Jimmy, and being pitched into the possibility that he might be gay.

**Warnings:** Shota, Dub-con, Cute Boys, Kissing, Jimmy Being a "Mean Girl", Perverted Little Boy, Slight Editing to the Actual Content of the RP to Make the Story Flow, No Actual Betas, Short Kidnapping, Serious Lip and Tongue Action

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the show! I'm just in part ownership to this RP

**Chapter 3**

**Cookies and Jawbreakers Make People Jealous**

"Sarah! You look positively chic'!" Jimmy cooed as he and Sarah walked down the cul-de-sac the next day.

"Really?" Sarah said happily. "You think Double D will like it?"

"Oh I'm sure he will." Jimmy cooed, looking up to see the new stand coming closer. Eddy nearly hid behind Ed at Jimmy's approach, but did his best to maintain his composure and focus on the scam. He held back a smirk, almost breaking through his smile when Double D looked up, his expression turning into one of worry when he saw them.

'Don't worry. I'm not going to touch Eddy.' Jimmy thought, even as he smiled brightly.

"Good morning!" he chirped, bringing Sarah in front of the stand. "Good morning!" he chirped, bringing Sarah in front of the stand. "Sarah and I just wanted to show off a new outfit!" said girl was dressed in a pretty red dress, her hair pulled up into a ponytail and a red clip in her hair.

"Baby sister, you look so cute~" Ed gushed, absolutely giddy at the sight of his little sister in a dress. "Not a tadpole not yet a mutant monster..." he sniffled.

"Shut it, lug-head!" Sarah snapped, before she looked to Double D, smiling sweetly. "What do you think Double D?"

Eddy rolled his eyes at Sarah's attempts to get Double D's attention; she didn't listen to well herself, and Double D was too polite to resort to what he did to Jimmy.

"Oh, er... Very... nice?" Jimmy glanced, briefly, at Eddy, before he quickly looked back to Double D, fishing a little wrapped gift from his pocket.

Wait... it took him a moment, but he began to realize that Jimmy was... ignoring him? Really? A complete 180? How did THAT happen? It wasn't a bad thing, per-se, but it was WEIRD, to say the least.

"Here! I thought you and Ed would like something, coming out here every day and working so hard, so I made Jasmine Oolong cookies!" he said, setting them on the stand table.

Double D blinked, staring down at the cookies for a moment, before he gave a nervous smile.

"Thank you Jimmy..."

"Cookies!" Ed crowed, quickly untying the bag and taking one of the regular shaped cookies and stuffing it into his mouth. "Yum~ It's like flowers and happiness, Double D~" Ed complimented, making Jimmy beam.

"I do try my best."

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to try one..." Double D murmured, taking a cookie for himself and nibbling out a delicate piece, earning a dreamy sigh from Sarah. Double D's eyes widened, as he swallowed, his cheeks tinging slightly at the flavor. "My... My word this is... This is simply delectable!" Double D burst, taking another small bite. "Really Jimmy, you should be a professional baker!"

"Oh, you're just saying that~"

Eddy blinked. Well, geez, they couldn't have been THAT good. Unsurely, as if he was intruding, he ventured a hand into the bag, aiming to try one for himself.

'Just as I thought.' Jimmy thought, noticing Eddy trying to get a cookie for himself. He slid the bag to the other side of the stand, before picking it off the table completely and turning to Sarah, who had noticed his action and couldn't help but giggle.

As he pulled away, Eddy grew irritated. He was almost convinced the twerp was doing that on PURPOSE.

"Here Sarah, would you like one?"

"Oh, I'd love one, Jimmy~" she giggled, taking one from the bag.

"Jimmy, you said this was Jasmine and Oolong cookies? These are teas. How did you get the flavor into the cookies?"

Jimmy smiled, looking down at his treats.

"Easy, I just boil the tea separately, then pour about a cup into the cookie batter. I also add some of the herbs in the tea bag as well."

"How intriguing." Double D murmured, taking another cookie. "The teas have a certain healing affect. I can feel the inside of my body being cleansed slightly as I eat it..."

"Oh, me too~" Sarah tried to relate, biting into the cookie.

Jimmy smiled and blushed slightly at the praise, even as he mentally giggled, waiting for Eddy to get angry and try to get his attention.

"...h-hey!" He barked, trying to get their attention. "Lemme try one!"

Double D looked behind him, blinking at the sudden exclamation.

"Eddy? Of course Jimmy will let you-"

"Hm? Eddy?" Jimmy questioned. "Where is he? I don't think he's here."

"Jimmy!" Sarah giggled.

"Anyway, Sarah and I have things to do back at my house, so we'll be seeing you, Ed, Double D." Jimmy said politely. beginning to walk away, hand in hand with Sarah, and counting down.

'3... 2... 1'

Eddy stood aghast as the pair walked away, his mouth hanging open in a gape.

Sure enough...

"...WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!"

Double D rubbed his head.

"I'm as confused as you are, Eddy."

"Ha ha... Sneaky bunny..." Ed giggled under his breath.

Eddy eyed Ed, noticing his gleeful grin. The next moment, Ed found himself leaned back with Eddy latched on his jacket collars demandingly.

"Alright, Monobrow, what ELSE are you not telling me,huh! What ther heck is he doing NOW! It's freaking me out!"

Ed smiled widely.

"He's put you behind a wall, Eddy!" he explained merrily

"Ed, I really sometimes wonder how you come up with your explanations."

Eddy glared at Ed ferociously, turning back to Double D as he remained perched on Ed.

"...translation?"

Double D sighed.

"As far as I can figure out... He's ignoring you." Double D replied.

"On purpose!" Eddy climbed down off of Ed. "Well, that's just annoying! Does he want me or not!"

Double D stared at the other, a little perturbed at Eddy's question.

"Eddy, remember, you don't want him to want you." Doule D said delicately. "Honestly, I don't know why you're getting so worked up over this."

"Well...!" Eddy paused, his finger of exclamation folding in uncertainty. "I guess so, but...well, jeez, if he's gonna be my stalker whether I like it or not, he should at least be consistent!"

Double D raised an eyebrow. Personally, he wouldn't want a stalker at all.

"If you say so, Eddy..."

+8+8+_-_-_+8+8+

Over the course of the next few days, Jimmy would make it a constant to go to the current scam stand, give Double D and Ed something sweet to nibble on, and be on his way, occasionally commenting on the wind when Eddy would say something, or asking if his cookies needed anything.

So far, it was going splendidly. Whenever he walked away, he could hear Eddy getting very upset.

'And today,' he thought, huffing as he pushed the heavy box. 'Will be the day Eddy confronts me about it!'

Upon reaching the stand, Jimmy stood up and wiped his brow.

"Good-hah-Good morning you two!" he puffed, making Double D blink.

"Yes... Good morning again, Jimmy. What do you have in the box?" Jimmy shot him a bright smile.

"Something for you and Ed of course!" he giggled, bending down and retrieving the treats.

"Well, yes I figured- Oh! J-jimmy, are those-"

Eddy was growing increasingly irritated as the days went on. Figuring out that this was only a ploy, Eddy did his best to ignore Jimmy in return.

"Jawbreakers!" Ed exclaimed, clapping his hands happily.

"Yes. And they're for you." Jimmy said, watching as Double D practically drooled, but glanced behind him at Eddy, unsure. "Go, on..." Jimmy said.

"Only... Only if you have one for Eddy." Double D said, making Jimmy blink.

"Eddy? He's not here again today. And I spent all my money on the ones I got you guys." Jimmy said, looking to Ed, who also seemed rather unsure, staring down at Eddy nervously.

But this took the cake. The twerp had the gall to bring them the one object of affection he fought for on a daily basis. Jimmy had gone too far.

'Come on, Eddy...' Jimmy prodded with his mind, a hand going into his pocket and grasping the implement of manipulation. 'Confrontation...'

Eddy erupted like a volcano.

"Okay, THAT'S IT!" Eddy stormed up to Jimmy, jabbing a finger into the lad's chest.

"Eddy!" Double D exclaimed, watching as his short friend yelled at Jimmy furiously.

"This is a DIRTY trick, you twerp! I'm REALLY getting sick and tired of you giving me mixed messages! What do you WANT from me!"

Jimmy took the jabs with only one wince, knowing he would bruise soon, but that wasn't as important as what he was about to do. "The question is, what do you want?" Jimmy questioned, slipping the object out of his pocket and revealing it to be a small jawbreaker.

Eddy faltered, looking over the glistening orb with a longing gaze, almost reaching out for it.

He then looked to it with mock surprise. "I wonder how this got here?" he said in an airy voice. "I could've sworn I only bought two large ones..." he trailed off, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Eddy. "Hmm... But I'm not all that hungry for a jawbreaker... I wonder who I could give it to..."

Biting his lip, he slowly dragged his gaze up to meet young Jimmy's.

"I..." Timidly, he pointed at the jawbreaker with a shaky finger. "...I'd like one of those."

'That's right...' Jimmy thought, putting on a thoughtful expression. 'Fall into my trap...'

"Weeell..." Jimmy drew out, looking back at the jawbreaker, before he moved it right in front of Eddy's lips. "I don't know..." he stared at the jawbreaker for a moment, before looking into Eddy's eyes. "Do you... really want it?"

"...I'd do anything for it, Jimmy...!" Eddy squeaked very quietly, forgetting all else but the immediate prize in front of him.

Jimmy had to force his eyes not to widen and his cheeks not to darken at that.

'He's... so cute!' he thought, his hand shaking slightly. Oh, Eddy was definitely a subordinate. His subordinate.

Double D stared on, dumbfound. What on Earth was going on? Why- Then he saw the twinkle in Jimmy's eyes. Eddy's twinkle.

"E-" his mouth was then stuffed with a napkin.

"Shh!" Ed hushed, look all too intrigued with the scene.

Putting on a little flare, Jimmy sighed dramatically. "You've convinced me!" he exclaimed, pressing the jawbreaker against Eddy's lips. Eddy could not hold back a squeak as the jawbreaker was gently pressed to his lips. Jimmy smiled slightly. "Here, take it." he said in a mere whisper, his heart racing in his chest as the climax of his plans began neared.

Half of him knew why Jimmy was doing this, knew all about his plan to ensnare Eddy with his one true material love, but the taste of the candy was just too tempting to pass by.

Slowly, he slurped the orb into his mouth, settling in his cheek. Instantly, a wave of glorious, sweet flavor spread across his taste buds, engrossing all his senses. Jimmy was frozen at the unexpected wet warmth at the end of his index finger, before his cheeks flamed red. Eddy hadn't even realized he was breifly suckling the end of Jimmy's finger, lost in the oral nirvana that a jawbreaker always gave him. This was going so much better than he thought it would!

'He's so pretty~' Jimmy thought as he leaned in to the dazed boy.

Finally managing to get the large mass of napkins out, Double D managed to get out,

"Eddy! Look-" before a blushing Ed covered his mouth.

Jimmy placed his hands on Eddy's cheeks gently.

"It tastes good... doesn't it?" he whispered, Eddy shivering in the deepest core of his body at Jimmy's hot nothings. "Let me have some too..." Drunken with sugar-induced lust, his eyes already shut by now, he felt Jimmy's plush lips press against his, like taffy, and he simply melted at the touch.

Damn...one thing was for sure: Jimmy knew his craft well. Jimmy softly molded their lips together, parting slightly and peppering Eddy's lips with kisses. Eddy groaned against the kisses in a strange mixture of contempt and...content. How weird; he felt totally uncomfortable yet completely at ease at the same time.

God this was Jimmy's first kiss, and it was definitely worth it. Eddy was shivering and quivering in his arms, so sweet and helpless and all his...

Jimmy pressed his lips fully against Eddy's lips again, using his lips alone to part Eddy's mouth, receiving another one of those pretty sounds, tilting his head forward so that the jawbreaker was caught between his own lips, wet and tasting so much better than usual.

"Mmn..." he sucked on it lightly, taking in the unexplainable flavor of Eddy and the jawbreaker for a moment, before he deposited the orb back into Eddy's mouth with a gentle push of his tongue.

He took a deep breath.

Jimmy had parted from him painfully slow, his indescribable taste lingering in Eddy's mouth alongside the jawbreaker. He was certain the former would outlast the latter. Jimmy's cheeks flushed and a sense of accomplishment burning inside him. Pulling one hand and his body away from Eddy, Jimmy kept the other on Eddy's cheek a moment.

"I hope you enjoy my flavor mixed with that..." he whispered, before he smiled happily, patting Eddy's cheek. "See you tomorrow, Eddy~" he sang out, before he traipsed off to his house. He had notes to take!

His first scheme had been a success! Operation Ignore and Bribe complete!

Eddy stood in a complete daze, hardly able to comprehend just what had happened. All he knew was that it felt REAL good, and he almost didn't want it to end.

Finally, Ed let Double D go, making the boy cough, his mind spinning from what he had just witnessed. Meanwhile, Ed was holding his cheeks, staring at the dazed Eddy with high interest and excitement.

"Wow... That was really cool..."

"Eddy! Oh my goodness, are you alright?"

Lost in his daze, all he could reply with to Double D was a watery, "Y-yeah...I'm f-fine, really..."

Double D looked after Jimmy, feeling warning bells go off in his mind. Something told him that no, it was not fine. And that the road Eddy had been pushed onto was going to lead him somewhere he didn't want to go.

Getting himself somewhat under control, Eddy swallowed and shook sense back to himself. He didn't face his friends, staring off in the direction of Jimmy's house with less fear than before, but he was clearly addressing them when he spoke, "Just...don't go tellin' everyone what just happened...alright?"

"Of course we won't, Eddy!" Double D exclaimed, feeling hurt. "You can trust us. You know that. Right Ed? ... Ed?" Double D looked up to see Ed looking rather thoughtful and a little shocked. "Ed?"

"... B-bye Double D!" Ed suddenly stuttered, quickly rushing away from the two and heading to his house.

"Well, that was strange..."

Eddy scratched his neck, not saying anything for quite some time. "...huh," he finally muttered, as if nothing had happened. "Wonder what's up with Lumpy. He's sure actin' wierd... Wierder than usual, anyway."

Double D hummed contemplatively, before he walked up to Eddy and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Eddy, you need to be more careful." Double D said quietly. "You can't let a jawbreaker sway you like that."

"Yeah, yeah, MOM," Eddy shrugged him off. "Don't tell me how to..." He trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence and not really caring to anyway.

"...it's gettin' late," he dismissed the topic, completely ignorant of the still afternoon sun in the sky and already walking off. "I'm off for bed. This day's been weird enough already."

"... Alright, Eddy." Double D said quietly, watching as he walked off, and not really wanting to get into a fight with Eddy after he experienced such a terrifying thing as being tricked into a kiss by a jawbreaker. He merely turned his eyes to Jimmy's house again, eyes narrowing in distrust, his , what his friends called 'motherly instinct' flaring up. He was going to keep a closer eye on Jimmy from now on. No more letting his guard down. He needed to protect Eddy at all costs.

With that in mind, Double D set on cleaning and moving the stand to his backyard, knowing they would need it when they changed the sign again.

+8+8+_-_-_+8+8+

Back at the house, Jimmy hummed as he wrote down: Aphrodisiac=Jawbreaker in his diary. Once he wrote it down, Jimmy sighed and collapsed back onto his bed.

"Uuuun~" he purred, grabbing onto his pillow and rolling back and forth. "I kissed him! I really really kissed him!" he squealed, rolling onto his stomach and lifting up a hand to trace his lips.

"I can still feel him..." he murmured happily, laying his head down on his pillow. "Oh Eddy... I wanna kiss you again..."

After a moment, Jimmy rolled onto his back once more, picking up his diary and continuing to write down notes. Just normal little things like, 'Eddy was very compliant', and, 'He was so soft...'. Closing it, he found himself at a loss for what to do. He had no new scheme. He had decided that after every single scheme, he would have one day free of no bad intentions, just playing, free time, but making sure on seeing Eddy at least once.

Depending on his reaction, Jimmy would snip and trim his next scheme for the day after.

+8+8+_-_-_+8+8+

Eddy had quickly collapsed in bed upon returning home, just as he had planned to, but it was clear to him now that he wasn't going to get any sleep whatsoever.

What DID happen back there! Did he just make out with Jimmy? Another BOY? A girly boy, but a boy nonetheless?

And damn it all...Eddy actually liked it.

He didn't know how or why, but something about the way Jimmy was kissing him...it felt...out of this world. Borderline magical. He almost wanted it to happen again.

But what about his reputation? If anyone outside his group of friends found out about this, he'd be ruined.

Not that he was popular anyway...

The contradiction was killing him. But that hardly squashed his want, his NEED, to see Jimmy again.

'What have I gotten myself into...?'

+8+8+_-_-_+8+8+

**A/N: Another Friday gone by you guys! And another chapter! Aren't schedules fun? **

**Anyway, R&R!**


	4. You Won't Regret it Now But Soon

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** For a long time-at least three seasons- Jimmy has had an unhealthy obsession with Eddy, and has only now decided to show his 'affection'. Of course, Eddy isn't happy about it, the little fox, but Jimmy is always up to a challenge. He overcame the souffle, he can overcome Eddy. And make him come too.

Eddy, as said before, is not happy with the sudden attention and affection he's been receiving, filled with big, blue eyes and schemes to get him into Jimmy's nine-year-old clutches, he finds himself slowly being pulled away from his friends by the devil that is Jimmy, and being pitched into the possibility that he might be gay.

**Warnings:** Shota, Trickery, Cute Boys, Denial, Acting, Perverted Little Boy, Slight Editing to the Actual Content of the RP to Make the Story Flow, No Actual Betas

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the show! I'm just in part ownership to this RP

**Chapter 4**

**You Won't Regret It Now, But Soon,**

**And for the Rest of Your Life  
**

The next day, Double D took it upon himself to go get Eddy at a nice, not early time to get him to their usual spot, Ed in tow.  
"Eddy?" Double D called, gently knocking on the door and waiting for it to be opened. "We need to figure out what our scam is today."

It was some time before the door was opened. Eddy glanced up at them through dark-ringed eyes, looking to have gotten little sleep.

"Megh...alright, alright, I'm coming..."

Double D's eyes instantly filled with worry.  
"Oh, Eddy, you look positively pale, and not your usual pink color! Here, we'll stop by my house and get you something to wake you up and refresh you while we think of a scam." Double D fussed.  
"Ngh..." For a moment, that sounded kinda nice, but it was embarrassing nonetheless. Eddy often wondered why Sockhead was so overbearing sometimes. "I'm fine, Double D, really..."

Double D hummed in worry. Jimmy was the obvious one at blame in this whole situation. Eddy needed to wake up. There was no telling what the platinum blond had cooked up today, and Eddy needed to be awake to fend off the boy.  
"No, no, I insist." he said, taking Eddy by the shoulder and steering the exhausted boy towards his house.  
"Geh...okay, alright! Geez, what are you, my mom?" Eddy finally consented, letting himself be pushed along.  
"Ha ha. Very funny." Double D said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, that's where the stand is anyway, Eddy. It will do you good to have something warm in your stomach."

Eddy tiredly rolled his own eyes. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the hospitality; Double D did make a mean soup. But a part of him seemed a little reluctant anyway. Fleetingly, he cast a gaze towards Jimmy's house before he was ushered into Double D's abode.

"I just want to make sure you don't fall asleep like I did that one day. Everyone was furious afterward." he reminded, closing the door behind all of them once they reached his house. "Now, go take a seat while I make you a nice, warm breakfast." he said, going into his kitchen and getting his apron.

Of course, he wouldn't usually do this. But... to keep Eddy away from Jimmy as long as he could was necessary.  
"Ed? I'll make you some buttered toast as well." Double D informed the oddly silent Ed, who perked up from his daze and smiled.

"With gravy, Double D?"  
"Yes, Ed. With gravy." Double D giggled softly, turning on the burner and placing a pot full of water onto it.

Eddy stared at Ed. "You have really weird taste," he noted uselessly.

Waiting for his meal, he fleetingly wondered where Jimmy was. He would cast glances outside every so often, just to see...

...Wait... wasn't that him outside his house? Looking for him?

+8+8+8+8+8+8+8

Meanwhile, Jimmy was waiting where the stand usually stood, wondering where the three Eds were. Earlier on, he had played with Sarah all day, and he had wanted to check up on Eddy very much. Puffing out his cheeks in annoyance for a moment, Jimmy set off to Eddy's house, peeking in through his bedroom window.

No one.

He pulled back from the window, puzzled.  
'Where is he?'

Jimmy pouted as he sat on the curb, where the stand was supposed to be.  
'Where is he?' Jimmy thought again. 'I checked the front of Double D's house and he wasn't there. I know that he isn't at Sarah's house because I've been playing with her all day...'

He slumped over and cupped his cheeks, waiting for the Eds to show up.  
'I hope it's not like when they were gone for a whole day...'  
8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+8

Eddy bit his lip, but chose to ignore Jimmy as his meal was brought to him. "I mean, it's not like I like him back, he's an annoying little twerp!" he said to no one in particular, voicing the conclusion of his current thought process.

Double D fumbled with his stirring, looking over his shoulder at Eddy in surprise.  
"Er... Of course not Eddy..." he answered, before he quickly looked back at what he was doing.

Ed simply giggled and went back to staring at Double D while he cooked.  
+8+8+8+8+8+8+8+

Once Eddy and Ed had eaten, Double D had asked Ed if he could get the stand from his backyard, and escorted Eddy outside.  
"There! Wasn't that refreshing?" he questioned, smiling at Eddy.  
"Yeah, I guess so-what?"Double D looked up and faltered. Jimmy was sitting on the curb.  
'Oh dear...'

Eddy turned to see what had caught Double D's attention, and he too froze up.

Well, this was going to get complicated. Damn. And they had such a great scam planned today too...

Ed, at that moment, came from behind Double D's house, stand in hand, only to pause at the sight of Jimmy.  
"... Hi Jimmy!" he called out, making the blond's head perk up.

"Ed!" Double D hissed, Jimmy looking over his shoulder, eyes immediately landing on Eddy. His blue eyes brightened, and he stood, smiling minutely.

"Good afternoon!" he called back, waving gently. Double D raised his own hand and waved slightly.  
"Yes... Good afternoon..." he returned, glancing at Eddy. "Do you want to continue with the scam?" Double D questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...y-yeah, duh! Why not!" Eddy tried so very hard not to freak out, or look Jimmy in the eye, distracting himself with work, or more accurately, bossing around. "Get crackin', Ed! Set that up right over this way...!"

Ed smiled.  
"Yes sir, your shotrliness~" Ed said happily running to the curb and setting the stand a few inches from Jimmy. He paused a moment, stared at the blond, then quickly ducked and started to pull things out.

Double D watched this action and felt as though something was not quite right.  
+8+8+8+8+8+8+

Jimmy watched Ed as he started to prepare.  
"...What's this scam about, Ed?" he asked, making the other pause again, before he looked to Jimmy, then smiled.  
"Oh! It's- ... Hey, Eddy! What's the scam about?"

"Don't call me short!" Eddy angrily called out, grumbling to himself. At that question, however, there was a drastic shift in expression.

Jimmy had been running so rampant through his mind, he completely forgot what the scam was.

"Um...right! The scam...!" he stressed, elbowing Double D in the side, demanding for assistance.

"Ow..." Double D grumbled after he was elbowed, before he cleared his throat, taking out a notepad. "Well, I believe, somewhere in your ramblings you said..." he paled. "Erm... A... K-kissing booth..." he stuttered, eyes shooting to Jimmy.  
'Oh no...'

'Oh. Right. A kissing booth. Of all times, why did I decide to renew that scam NOW?' Eddy thought frantically.

Jimmy's eyes flashed, a pleased smile lighting his lips.  
"Oh, really?" he questioned, looking back to Ed. "And what do you think might have made Eddy decide this certain scheme, Ed?"  
Ed blinked.  
"Uh... Maybe... Oh!" he exclaimed, smiling, then turning to fully face Jimmy. "Kissing you?"  
'Ed, you idiot!'

Jimmy giggled. "Very good, Ed." he nodded, standing and patting the elder on the head. "Such a smart boy~" he cooed, making Ed smile and pant like a dog. Retracting his hand, he turned back to Eddy, running a hand through his coif of hair, making said boy freeze at the coy smile he threw his way. "... I hope you scam goes swimmingly." he said, his lids slightly lowered. "I'll give you a charity." he added, striding up to Eddy, hand sliding into his pocket. Eddy's heart really started a-thumpin' when Jimmy stilled, their faces mere centimeters apart; staring into devilish blues. Before he could so much as think, Eddy shut his eyes, blissfully awaiting contact-

-before Jimmy pulled out a cell phone and turned away.  
"Yeah~ Sarah?" Eddy's eyes bulged at the mention of Sarah, staring in absolute shock at Jimmy. Mmhm... Listen, the Eds are holding a kissing booth and Double Dee's involved-" he pulled the cell away and looked over his shoulder, smiling. "She'll be here soon. Have fun~"

"WHAT!" he exploded. "You gotta be KIDDING me! Why're you bringing HER over!"

Jimmy's smile turned innocent.  
"She's a paying customer, isn't she?" Double D's face reddened at this, eyes widening.

"Oooooh no! I am NOT kissing Sarah, under any circumstances whatsoever!" he declared, just as Ed slid an arm around his shoulders, giving him a serious expression.  
"I'm counting on you to take care of her, Double D."  
"Wh-what?"

"Well, ta-ta Eds~" Jimmy sang out, skipping off. "I have to prepare for my trip!"

Double D stopped his struggling and stared for a moment, shocked, momentarily forgetting his mission of keeping Jimmy away.  
"But Jimmy, school is in three weeks!"

"Oh, I know!" Jimmy affirmed, turning around and looking at the three of them, a sad smile on his face. "I'm doing an exchange program. I get to go to Paris~ The city of romance~" Eddy was taken aback.

"Wh...what...?" Jimmy's eyes sparkled as he looked to Eddy.  
"It won't be the same without you, Eddy my dear... I'll see you all later!" he called as he dashed away, tears in his eyes. "Goodbye!"

Eddy stared after the nine year old. Jimmy was leaving? Just like that?

...Well, then, why did he come onto Eddy like that! Just to end up leaving!

Double D stared after the boy in shock, blinking, before he mentally smiled.  
'Well... that takes care of that problem momentarily.' he thought happily

"Th... THAT'S NOT FAIR, YOU LITTLE JERK!" he mindlessly blurted out in an unknown kind of frustration. Double D looked to the shortest of their group in confusion.

He set a gentle hand on his shoulder, brows furrowing.  
"...Eddy? Are you alright? This means that Jimmy won't be bothering you for a bit."

"Well, yeah, but...!" Eddy grumbled, gripping his head in withdrawn frustration.

"...fine. Whatever." A pause, then he screamed into the open air, "Enjoy your time in PARIS, you little fruit!"

A smirk came to Jimmy's lips.

Everything was set. The Eds thought he was going, Double D would ask Sarah, letting her know, she would call him and he would tearfully reaffirm the fact, she would tell Nazz, who would tell Kevin, who would mention it to Rolf, and somehow Jhonny will hear it via Plank. A perfect plan.

Double D continued to stare at Eddy, warning bells going off in his mind.  
'This can not bode well for the future...'


	5. Parlezvous français? Bon

**This story has won the poll for some reason~**

**Anyway, I'll be putting up another poll and hopefully more people will vote, hm?  
**

**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** For a long time-at least three seasons- Jimmy has had an unhealthy obsession with Eddy, and has only now decided to show his 'affection'. Of course, Eddy isn't happy about it, the little fox, but Jimmy is always up to a challenge. He overcame the soufflé, he can overcome Eddy. And make him come too.  
Eddy, as said before, is not happy with the sudden attention and affection he's been receiving, filled with big, blue eyes and schemes to get him into Jimmy's nine-year-old clutches, he finds himself slowly being pulled away from his friends by the devil that is Jimmy, and being pitched into the possibility that he might be gay.  
**Warnings:** Shota, Trickery, Cute Boys, Acting, Crossdressing, Perverted Little Boy, Slight Editing to the Actual Content of the RP to Make the Story Flow, No Actual Betas  
**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the show! I'm just in part ownership to this RP

**Chapter 5**

**Parlez-vous français? Bon. **

**Maintenant automne pour mes mensonges et de charme**

Three weeks had passed since then, the first day of school finally in the present. Double D was excited for the exchange student, while Ed was just happy for... no reason.  
Over the past three weeks, Eddy had gradually let Jimmy go, blaming the incident on bad water and burying the urge.  
Currently, all three were sitting in class, everyone talking animatedly about if the student was a male or a female.

"Everyone! Settle down! Settle down! We have a new student as you know!" the teacher announced, immediately silencing everyone. "She's come all the way from France. Her name is- Um... I'm not sure how to pronounce this...

"_Mignon Gateau mon professeur._" That urge returned the moment he saw the exchange student.

Double D froze at the sight of who- what walked in. Dressed in a striped, light pink shirt that slid slightly off a pale shoulder, a miniskirt that came to just above the knees, wearing a white beret with a blue bow on the side, pink lip gloss, blue lip liner, and blush adorning the face, was _Jimmy_. He was smiling gently at everyone, acting slightly shy. "_Bonjour-_ Ah, _excuse moi'_! Hello. I am pleased to meet your acquaintance..."

Double D looked around at everyone else, wondering if anyone noticed that it was Jimmy. Of course, no one did. They all eyed him with interest, all eager to 'meet' the 'new' student.  
'Eddy _must_ know!' Double D thought, looking over his shoulder. 'He pulled the same trick!'

Of course. He didn't

'Whoa.' Considering the fact that Eddy had declared himself 'done with dames,' he was quite impressed with the new student, at least physically. But who knew, maybe being foreign would make her less weird than the other girls he dealt with.

Double D felt annoyance flood him.  
'Eddy...'

"Oh- Yes, well... Where shall I seat you?" the teacher muttered, checking the seating chart rather than actually look at the students. "Hmm.. Yes... There's an open seat next to Eddy, it seems." everyone groaned at this, giving looks of pity to the 'girl'.

Eddy jumped a few inches off his chair at his name, and his neck-less head retreated slightly into his collared shirt as the 'girl' passed by.

'Of course this happens!' Double D thought as Jimmy walked down the isle and took his seat next to Eddy, _behind_ him. Where he couldn't _see_ the two!

8+8+8+8

'This is great!'' Jimmy thought, settling himself in his new seat. 'I'm sitting next to Eddy! I'm really sitting next to him! And I can't believe the principal fell for the whole, 'Well, I should be in this class because Jimmy knows all of them the best'. What a moron!' he thought, laughing inside. 'But, back to business!'

Squirming a bit more, he turned to Eddy and smiled slightly.  
"Hello." Eddy couldn't help but squeak when she bothered to talk to him at all. The sweet tone in her voice only made him more nervous. "The _professeur_ said you were... Eddy?" he made the name roll off his tongue, it had been odd not to say it everyday with Sarah, but he'd had to prepare for this. As a result, it came out slightly sultry, filled with interest and trust. He twirled a lock of hair for effect.

"Uh-hah, y-yeah, that's the name everybody calls me, my name, erm..." He forgot it for a second. "...Eddy. Yeah."

Jimmy almost squealed.  
'He's so adorable! He really shows his emotions more around girls!' he thought, before he laughed quietly.  
"Are you sure?" he questioned. "You did not seem sure, _mon ami_." he teased gently, leaning forward slightly.

"No, really, honestly, it is, I'm Eddy, nice ta meetcha!" He blurted out in one breath, robotically grabbing her hand with his sweaty one and forcing a handshake and a grin.

Jimmy was a little startled at the action, and couldn't help but wince at the sweat he got on his hands.  
'Okay, bad point: He sweats too much around girls...'

Realizing his stupidity, Eddy pulled back, gave himself a mental kick in the behind, and cleared his throat, though it hardly changed the squeakiness in his voice. "Wh-wha-what's YOUR name...?"

Jimmy had been practicing with his Mother(certainly not his Father, just the thought scared him) with his new name. She would call him by that name for dinner and breakfast and stuff, saying to Father that it was a new term for him.  
"Mignon." he introduced, taking out a handkerchief and wiping his hand. "Ah... you need one, yes? You exceeding much moisture." he offered, mentally smirking.

Jimmy was a little startled at the action, and couldn't help but wince at the sweat he got on his hands.  
'Okay, bad point: He sweats too much around girls...'

Jimmy had been practicing with his Mother(certainly not his Father, just the thought scared him) with his new name. She would call him by that name for dinner and breakfast and stuff, saying to Father that it was a new term for him.  
"Mignon." he introduced, taking out a handkerchief and wiping his hand.  
"Mig-non?" Eddy cringed. He knew he had to learn to pronounce that right.  
"Ah... you need one, yes? You exceeding much moisture." he offered, handing Eddy his as he mentally smirked.  
'Ah, the oldest trick in the book added with another. Giving your handkerchief to the one you care about, and adding the 'spritz your perfume on the love letter'. Luckily, sweat doesn't produce much of a scent, so the baking scent would be completely noticeable.'

"Th-thanks..." Chagrined, he took the handkerchief and wiped his hands, noting the oddly nice scent that came from it.

In fact, she smelled really nice...up this close.

Jimmy simply watched Eddy's hands as they played with the handkerchief, until he saw the hands stop, his eyes lifting to meet Eddy's gaze. It was open, happy, dazed, and so wonderful... all he was doing was staring serenely at her.

"A-hm!" Jimmy looked up to the front, only to see that the teacher hadn't even noticed him. Brow furrowing, he looked slightly to the right to see Double D glaring at him. The look said it all. Jimmy's eyes narrowed briefly, before he turned back to Eddy and leaned closer, her lids lowering as he reached out a hand and laid his atop Eddy's.

"Can I... have my handkerchief back,_ mon ami_?" he questioned, his voice low. "Unless..." he pulled Eddy slightly closer to him. "You want to... keep it?"  
"...uh..." Should he keep it? Eddy wasn't quite sure. "...uhm..." It was hers, but...She DID offer it to him...

Double D gritted his teeth. How dare he! That little. .. little... rapscallion! When he got his hands on that dirty nine-year-old- Oh! He was going to give him a piece of his mind.  
'Really! No shame! And manipulating Eddy like that- disgraceful!'

Shyly, completely unaware of the exchange between 'Mignon' and Double D, Eddy held the cloth to his chest and flashed her a demure smile.

"I'll just...hold onto it for you...wash it when I get home...hehe..."  
Jimmy felt himself blush. Really, seeing Eddy like this was so new and refreshing he almost didn't know what to do with himself.

Oh, wait. Yes he did.

"_Merci beaucoup._" Jimmy thanked softly, glancing to the head of the class, he lifted the hand on Eddy's desk and gently patted his head. "You are a very nice boy. I like you very much." he complimented, sliding his hand down to cup Eddy's flushing cheek.

"...guh..." Eddy definitely didn't know what to do with himself. Never before had he been approached in such a manner by such a sweet girl...and not for golden pants or forced kisses.

Her touch was gentle...her smile...her scent...

Eddy felt himself wanting to get to know this chick better. For sure.

"Um...th-thanks...Mignon."

Jimmy felt his own cheeks darken at the stutter, his heart fluttering in his chest. His hand twitched on Eddy's cheek, the urge to hug the elder filling him almost to the brim. But he managed to hold himself back.

Gulping, he withdrew his hand and looked away from Eddy.  
"Um... M-me too..." Jimmy stuttered himself, trying to calm his nerves.  
'Don't hug him! Don't hug him! Don't hug him!' he thought furiously, licking his suddenly dry lips.

He jumped slightly when the bell rang, hands clutching his desk, before he took a deep breath and sucking up some pride, slid out of his seat in a manner that flashed his underwear to Eddy, who was probably still staring.  
Eddy jumped too at the bell, glaring at the alarm almost hatefully. 'Way to ruin the moment, you stupid...'

Standing straight, Jimmy turned back to the shortest Ed.  
"Eddy-"

He was cut off by the entrance of Double D, Ed staring at Jimmy from behind the said braniac.  
"Well, Mignon." Double D enunciated. "I do believe we three must go to class now. Goodbye." He said shortly, steering Eddy away from Jimmy.

"S-so... I guess we'll see you la-HEY!" Eddy protested as Double D literally shoved him in the opposite direction of the new student he was really getting off with. "What's the big idea?"

"What's the big idea?"  
Double D leaned down so that his lips and Eddy's ear were at level.  
"Doesn't the exchange student look _familiar_ to you? At all?" he questioned, only to jerk his head up at the sight of a freaked out Jimmy being pulled behind Ed and down the hall. "E-ed?"

Eddy pretended to stare at Mignon very intently before returning to Double D with an inward frown. "Uh, no. What's wrong with you? I told you I was done worrying about Jimmy." His eyes widened slightly in realization, and a grin slowly spread on his face. "Or are you JEALOUS? Hmmm?"  
8+8+8+8+8+8

_Jimmy's eyes followed the two, glaring hatefully, only to stop at the feeling of being stared at. Looking to the side, he was shocked to see Ed, looking rather confused, and torn._

_"..Um..." Jimmy murmured, making Ed jump and cough._  
_"..." he looked around, saw that no one was there, then took Jimmy's hand. "Follow me!"_

Which led him into the hall running past-  
"Wh-where are you-"  
"Shush!" Ed hushed Jimmy as he made a sharp turn, before Jimmy saw what their destination was.  
"I'm a girl! I don't-" but before he could really protest, they were both in the boy's bathroom, Jimmy collapsed on the floor, shaking at the suddenness of the attack. He blinked at the sound of something being forced off the wall, looking to find Ed blocking the boy's bathroom with many things.

"... Uuh..." Jimmy muttered, gaining Ed's gaze. "ER... Eek! A boy's bathroom! I-"

"Shush!" Ed hushed, before he sat before Jimmy and scooted close, setting his hands on Jimmy's shoulders. "We're alone now." Jimmy felt fear shoot inside him. Maybe Ed was attracted to the girl he created! Oh no! What if-

His thought process was cut off at the sad, pathetic look on Ed's face.  
"J-Jimmy..." Jimmy felt surprise replace the fear. Ed... Knew? But he was an idiot! "Jimmy... Jimmy don't take Eddy away!" Jimmy's eyes widened. "I..." Ed blushed, looking at the ground. "I... I really... He... He makes me feel nice inside and I... Um..." Jimmy's eyes returned to their normal size, pity and understanding coming to his face. "I like him and... I..."

"...Ed." Jimmy said, making Ed look up, tears welling in his eyes. "Oh... Oh you really like him too... Don't you?" Ed nodded wetly.  
"But... I like Double D too..." Jimmy chuckled.  
"Do you like anyone else, Ed?" in response, Ed nodded.  
"I like Rolf. And Jhonny. And Plank. And Sarah. And Nazz. And You too..."  
"Ed... Ed you just _like_ them. You think of them as friends."  
"But-"  
"I used to think I like-liked Sarah. But I don't." he sighed. "Ed, when you see Eddy, do you feel your pants get tight?"  
Ed's brow furrowed.  
"...No."  
"Or does your heart rate increase." a blank look. "Uh... Oh!" he placed a hand on his chest. "Does your heart go, _ba-bum, ba-bum_ real fast?"  
"... My utter?"  
"...Sure."  
"No... But... But that happens with... With Rolf... sometimes..."  
'Bingo!'  
"Then _that's_ who you really like-like Ed." Jimmy said patiently.  
"Rolf?"  
"Yes."  
"... He has very pretty chickens..."  
"I know..." Jimmy felt the awkwardness start to set in, before he smiled slightly. "Hey, Ed? How about we help each other out?"  
"Huh?"  
"Well, how about I give you my number, and you can tell me how Eddy feels about _Mignon,_" here, he put quotations around it. "Every day? And then, I can try to talk to Rolf about what he likes, so you can start to make him like-like you too! How does that sound?"  
"...Yeah!" Ed finally burst, smiling widely. "Thanks Jimmy!"  
"Call me Mignon around your friends!"  
"Okay, Mignon!"  
"... You pronounce that better than Eddy. I'm impressed..." Jimmy giggled.  
8+8+8+8+8+8

Double D raised an eyebrow at the accusation.  
"...Jealous of whom? You or Jimmy?" he questioned, pulling away and settling his hands on his hips. "What a preposterous notion, Eddy, really."

"Jealous of..." Eddy's nose wrinkled at that question and he looked at Double D as if he was ill. "...okay, first of all, that's not Jimmy. Second, why would you be jealous of her? Are you...?" Eddy glowered. "...hey, I like you as a buddy, Double D, but you know I don't swing that way, so don't get your hopes up."

Double D's expression remained the same.  
"Eddy... Sometimes you're so moronic it amazes me." Double D simply said, before his eyes moved down the hall-"And what's THAT supposed to mean!" was what Eddy was about to say, sparking another argument, but Ed and Mignon's (mostly Mignon's) return garnered his attention-, focusing on Jimmy and Ed who seemed rather chummy...

"Ed! There you are!" Double D quickly changed his attitude, knowing how Ed got when they fought. "Where have you been?"  
"Oh, talking to Mignon!" Ed chirped easily, looking to Jimmy and sending him a happy look. "She's really nice! And she smells like cookies!"  
'I'll just bet he does...' Double D thought, restraining the urge to actually hiss the thought out.  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah!"

"Ed is rather... Ah... How you say... Missing a bulb, but he is very sweet." Jimmy lifted a hand and playfully tugged on Ed's ear. "Very... eccentric."

"Haha, yeah, that's Ed for ya!" Eddy made small talk, taking a few steps closer to Mignon. "...like a puppy you don't have to clean up after. Hehe..."

Jimmy looked to Eddy with a small smile.  
"That is clever, Eddy." he complimented, patting his head again. "Really, you are very smart."

Eddy couldn't hold back a big grin. He never got called the smart one...that was usually Double D's role.

"So, Mignon, how old are you?" Jimmy looked up to Double D, and held back the urge to growl.  
"Nine."  
"Well, then what are you doing in our class?"  
"I insisted that I stay around _monsieur_ Jimmy's friends." he answered quickly, before looking to Eddy, smiling curiously. "_Monsieur_ Jimmy told me _much_ about you, Eddy." he said. "He said, you were a... how you say... Lover who fights."

Behind him, Ed giggled behind a sleeve, blushing a bit, and quickly turning away before Double D noticed him laughing.

"How... nice of him." Double D muttered.

"Oh...Jimmy," Eddy faltered a bit, but quickly regained his grin. "Yeah... He was...a little weird..."

Jimmy felt a sharp hit to his heart at that, before he pulled back from Eddy, and retreated to Ed's side.  
"Ah..."  
For once, Eddy was getting the feeling he had hurt Mignon's feelings.

"Uh...well.. I mean, if he's your friend, then I guess..."

It was his heart's turn to twang as she turned away from him, fishing a pen from her hat, she took Ed's hand and jotted down her number instead.

"Call me, okay, Ed?" he said, smiling up at the other, making Ed giggle and blush.  
"Okay!"  
"Marvelous! _À plus tard_!" he said, waving at them and running away.  
'That should make him jealous!' Jimmy thought angrily.

He stood there, mouth agape, as she walked away.

"...GAGH!" He began to fume, staggering around with his head in his hands. "I totally screwed up! Stupid, stupid...!"

Double D watched Eddy's staggering, before he sighed and turned to Ed, suspicion rising at the slightly sly look in the other's eyes.  
"Ed...?" he questioned lightly, instantly gaining the taller boy's attention. "What do you-"  
"Class, Double D!" Ed burst out, making Double D's eyes widen.  
"My goodness! Mt perfect record! Come along gentlemen!" he instructed, rushing off. Ed quickly scooped up Eddy, patting his back and heading after Double D.

"Don't worry, little one!" he cooed. "You'll get your chance!"

Eddy moaned typically at Ed's reassurance as he was carried package style to his next class.

**Translations: Parlez-vous français? Bon. Maintenant automne pour mes mensonges et de charme: **Do you speak french? Good. Now fall for my lies and charm.  
_Mignon Gateau mon professeur.: _Mignon Gateua my proffessor  
_Bonjour-_Ah _excuse moi'!_: Hello-Ah excuse me!


End file.
